


mantra

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Tenggara
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: nama yang terdengar bak mantra. nama yang memasung sekaligus membebaskannya.awang, tentang sancaka | k+rated | canon/ic | longingmasih tanpa huruf kapital. oc sekedar oc. diperlukan, penting, tetapi tetap berfokus pada awang.





	mantra

"ini upah lu minggu ini, nak awang.

"terima kasih, pakde."

"bagus kerja lu minggu ini."

"biasa aja, pakde- _aduh_!"

"bocah nggak usah sok ngerendah."

"nggak pake gebuk ubun-ubun juga, kali."

"berani bacotin owe, lu, wang?"

"iya, nggak, pakde, ampun."

"pulang sono, udah mau malem- oh, nak awang, ini lu bawa sekalian."

pemuda berusia tujuh belas itu mengerutkan dahi. tangannya sudah gatal ingin membuka amplop bekas yang barusan diberikan pemilik toko, kalau boleh jujur. namun perhatiannya tersedot tatkala melihat plastik hitam yang disodorkan ke arahnya. ia alihkan tatapan penasarannya dari kantung lusuh tersebut ke arah pak tua berkacamata yang beberapa tahun belakangan menjadi tempatnya berpulang.

semua orang memanggilnya `pakde`, sekalipun kulitnya langsat, matanya sipit dan logat bicaranya kental nuansa tionghoa. usianya, sebagaimana asal-usulnya, tidak diketahui pasti. tubuhnya masih tegap walau kerut-kerut mulai menghiasi wajah dan semburat putih mewarnai rambutnya. beliau adalah penjual bahan makanan pokok paling terkenal di `tenggara`. bukan karena produknya berkualitas wahid atau bangunan tempatnya berjualan berlantai-lantai.

sebaliknya, lapaknya minim hiasan. hanya karung-karung berbahan goni disusun di area depan ditambah beberapa etalase bekas warung lain yang engselnya sudah rusak berisi plastik gula, telur dan varian teh celup. namun ia tahu cara menjaga harga. ia ambil sedikit saja keuntungan supaya komoditinya yang tak seberapa tetap terjangkau warga sekitar. pernah ia didesak menyesuaikan harga karena dinilai terlalu rendah, tetapi ia bersikukuh pada prinsipnya.

jualannya diobrak-abrik preman? pernah. diancam badik berjarak satu inci dari lehernya? pernah. namun, gentarkah ia menghadapi bacotan yang dinilainya nirfaedah? tidak. tidak pernah.

dari kacamata awamnya, awang menganggap 'pakde ini sinting'. orang-orang yang membeli beras di toko pakde tidak jarang berhutang; walau dibayar, sampai dengan jangka waktu yang karet luar biasa. akan tetapi mereka tidak pernah hilang. kadang mereka datang membawa sekantong uang receh dengan wajah tertunduk malu, lain waktu mereka menukar dagangan pakde dengan hasil kebun mereka yang, kalau awang boleh jujur, tidak sepadan secara materi. tetapi pakde menerima dengan senyum. dan pelanggannya tak pernah berkurang.

pernah satu kali awang bertanya, kenapa pakde bersikeras berjualan di gedung yang nyaris runtuh, yang atapnya sering bocor, yang catnya sudah mengelupas. alih-alih jawaban verbal, pak tua itu justru menghadiahinya satu tepukan keras,

_'ha, daripada sok mewah sewa sepetak pakai AC, mending owe pakai duitnya buat gaji kamu, nak awang, bisa lu pake buat kejer paket C!'_

_'denger nak awang, lu kagak bisa idup pake otot lu doang, otak kudu lu asah, kalo bisa negosiasi, nggak usah pake acara berantem!'_

_'kata owe juga apa, nak awang, mulut lu perlu owe cuci pake abu gosok, hah? sama yang namanya pelanggan kudu jaga sopan santun!'_

ya, pakde sering memukul belakang kepalanya pakai gulungan koran, tetapi beliau pula sosok yang paling peduli akan segala aspek kehidupannya,

pakde mengangkat derajatnya dari petarung jalanan yang menganut hukum rimba menjadi `manusia` yang hidup di tengah tatanan bermasyarakat. awang meninggalkan kebiasaan adu jotosnya dan menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal lebih positif; kegiatan yang membantunya untuk hidup layaknya orang normal. ia memulai segalanya sebagai kuli angkut. tenaganya tidak kalah dari orang dewasa dalam urusan memanggul karung-karung beras dari kapal yang merapat sampai ke gudang pelabuhan. di sana, ia bertemu pakde. habis diceramahi karena putus sekolah.

pakde membawa awang ke tokonya dan mengajarinya berjualan, menghitung uang, menakar beras, sampai ke akuntansi sederhana supaya tak ada pembelian yang luput tercatat. awang cepat belajar. terseok di awal karena minim tata krama, tetapi ia menguasai manajemen toko dalam hitungan minggu. lambat tetapi pasti, si rambut ikal tahu bagaimana cara mengambil hati pelanggan. pun, terkadang ia merinding sendiri ketika kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang kental umpatan, terdengar terlalu bertabur gula.

belakangan pembeli perempuan betah berlama-lama di toko pakde. jelas karena si bocah ingusan kurus itu telah bermetamorfosa menjadi remaja berpostur kokoh dengan tinggi badan tembus angka seratus delapan puluh.

"nak awang?"

"oh iya, maaf pakde..." awang sadar, terlalu lama ia menatap plastik yang menggagantung di jari-jari keriput sang wali, "ini... apa, pakde?"

"anak sulung owe yang kerja di kota pulang ke rumah, bawa piaraan kucing yang bulunya kayak kapas," pakde menarik sebelah tangan awang dan menjejalkan paksa bungkusan tersebut ke dalam genggaman sosok yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri, "dia juga bawa empat toples gede isinya makanan si bulu, owe minta satu soalnya owe inget lu punya kucing juga."

kedua bola mata awang yang biasa skeptis dan waspada, kini gagal menyembunyikan binar antusiasnya, "ini- hm, maksudnya, nggak apa-apa? makanan kucing yang kering 'gini biasanya mahal..."

"ya emang mahalan itu daripada nasi tempe favorit lu, nak awang," figur gaek itu terkekeh sampai perut buncitnya naik dan turun, "bawa aja, anak owe masih punya banyak. sekali-kali kucing lu idup lebih mewah dari tuannya."

awang menjawab guyon si pemilik toko dengan senyuman samar. tangannya meremas pemberian tersebut terlalu rapat, sebagai ganti rasa terima kasih yang kesulitan ia ucapkan.

"salam buat anak pakde," akhirnya ia bersuara, "moga-moga kucing saya nggak malah ngelunjak."

pakde tergelak, "nak awang, lu tuh lucu," netra tuanya menatap teduh, khas sorot mata seorang bijak yang telah lama menjadi saksi kehidupan, "orang lain kerja buat buru-buru kawin, lu malah sibuk sama kucing lu. siapa kemaren namanya... san... san-"

"sancaka, pakde."

"bah, ribet nama kucing lu, punya anak gue bulu kayak kapas aja cuma dikasih nama 'mpus', lu punya cuma kucing kampung tapi namanya keberatan," cemooh tersebut diwarnai rinai tawa dan kibasan tangan, tak ada maksud untuk benar-benar menyinggung, "kepikiran aja lagian lu nama kayak gitu."

respon si anak muda sebatas dengusan kecil, disusul senyum yang lebih kentara, "sancaka itu ada artinya, pakde, saya nggak sembarang kasih nama."

"oiya? apa emang artinya?"

"artinya..."

sancaka - ia tidak pernah peduli sebelumnya, terkait arti sebuah nama. sampai hari itu semesta mempertemukannya dengan seorang sumber masalah yang dikeroyok lima lawan satu.

bocah lelaki itu menyusahkan. posturnya tidak ramping, membuatnya kesulitan melarikan diri, mudah tertangkap, sasaran empuk tinju dan bogem. melatihnya bela diri memerlukan waktu yang tidak singkat dan di atas itu semua, ia takut petir. `petir selalu mengejarnya`, awang ingat alasan yang kala itu terdengar konyol di telinganya. ya, bocah itu beban baginya, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, tetapi setelah ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan kota bersama dengan sancaka di dalamnya, awang tahu bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

_sangat besar_, sampai-sampai ia dihantui oleh nama `sancaka`.

belakangan ia sadari, bahwa di antara nama-nama yang pernah dikenalnya, nama milik bocah itu adalah nama yang paling indah. nama yang terdengar bak mantra. nama yang memasung sekaligus membebaskannya. nama yang dipilihnya untuk si kaki empat yang ia selamatkan di tengah pergumulan pasar hari itu,

"...ular pengayom yang mampu bertahan di semua keadaan," sambung awang, dengan vokal yang begitu jernih seolah telah ia latih lidahnya untuk mewartakan definisi nama yang selalu dirindukannya, "tapi itu 'katanya' sih, saya baca di sejarah kereta api."

"lebih ajaib lagi, kucing lu kasih nama ular, nanti kucing lu merayap di dinding, krisis identitas," seloroh pakde.

lagi, awang membalasnya dengan gedikan bahu dan ekspresi yang kembali kalem.

"ya, ya, udah, sono balik, nanti sanca lu kelaperan," pakde berkata sembari melakukan gestur mengusir dan bersiap-siap menggembok pintu utama.

awang ingin sekali mengoreksi, tetapi ia urungkan niat tersebut. ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan. pemuda belia itu tanpa sadar berlari ke arah kontrakannya dengan cengir lepas menghiasi wajah. tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi sancaka akan hadiah yang tengah ia dekap erat penuh perlindungan.


End file.
